<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Act of Thoughtfulness by Hamyheikki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901950">Act of Thoughtfulness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamyheikki/pseuds/Hamyheikki'>Hamyheikki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Worst Witch (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, Hackle Summer Trope Challenge 2020, retreat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:28:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamyheikki/pseuds/Hamyheikki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a school filled with young girls, it is nearly impossible to have time alone with the person you love the most.<br/>Except when such a time is arranged for you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amelia Cackle | Ada Cackle/Hardbroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Hackle Summer Trope Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Act of Thoughtfulness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Week 4, prompt being "Retreat"<br/>Even though the challenge is over, I will tag these remaining works as "Hackle Summer Challenge" simply for the sake of clarity.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A calm morning was a <em> rare </em>morning in Cackle’s Witching Academy. The early moments of day where the air was silent, the corridors were empty, and everything was at peace. Where no catastrophe was looming over the horizon, and the girls weren’t wreaking havoc in their midsts. Hecate always savored these scarce occasions, breathing a little easier when she could sense the stability inside the castle’s walls.</p><p>This morning was not to be one of the rarer ones, unfortunately. She’d barely had the time to pour herself her first cup of tea before a rapid series of knocks banged against the door, startling her to the point where she nearly dropped the hot kettle. </p><p>
  <em> “Miss Hardbroom!” </em>
</p><p>With a sigh, Hecate set down her cup and made her way to the door. Behind it, Enid Nightshade was practically jumping in place. </p><p>“Miss Nightshade,” she said, drawing out her syllables and watching as the girl’s confidence faltered. “At my doorstep in the early hours of the morning. Would you care to explain yourself?”</p><p>“Uhh... Miss Hardbroom,” Seemingly gathering up her wits, the girl straightened her pose. “There is a bit of a situation going on in the broomshed!” </p><p>Hecate arched an eyebrow at that. “Indeed?” She took a quick look at the clock hanging from her necklace. “At 7:00 am on Friday?”</p><p>She could see the way Enid jumped again, despite the efforts of the girl trying to maintain her calm. “Yeah, I... I think so. Other girls said they heard something clashing inside, but they didn’t wanna go and check themselves -”</p><p>The girl was babbling, that much was clear. Regardless if the story was accurate or not, something was brooding here, and knowing her students, it would be in everyone’s best interest if she managed to sort this out before it had a change to escalate. </p><p>The fact that Hubble and Spellbody were not accompanying their friend made Hecate all the more suspicious. </p><p>Throwing one more sorrowful glance at her untouched teacup, Hecate summoned out a formal outfit, fastened up her hair, and followed her rambling student out into the crisp morning air of England.</p><p>She could only hope Ada’s day was starting in a more relaxed manner.</p><hr/><p>“Ada my dear, would you have a moment?”</p><p>Ada, sitting in her armchair with a morning paper in hand, looked over the rim of her glasses. She frowned slightly at the sight of Miss Bat standing in the doorway of her office. “Gwen?” Confused, she turned around towards the old grandfather clock tugged near the far wall. “A bit too early for a meet-up, wouldn’t you say?”</p><p>The older witch smiled bashfully, an expression which immediately summoned suspicion to Ada’s mind. “I do apologize for the hour! But I have a rather urgent matter I’d want to discuss with you, if you have time?”</p><p><em> An urgent matter? </em>Ada’s frown deepened as she rose from her seat. She ran her gaze over her friend’s frame, searching. </p><p>“Everything is in order, I hope? You’re not -” she tilted her head, allowing her concern to show. “There isn’t... anything wrong, health-wise?”</p><p>“Oh no, nothing of the sorts,” Gwen exclaimed, waving the comment off. “Merely an unexpected favor a friend of mine called in at the last minute. A favor which, unfortunately, calls for my presence elsewhere today.”</p><p>Ada tried her best to keep up. The traveling cloak her friend was wearing suddenly started to make more sense. “You are... Requesting a day off?”</p><p>“I know it is all quite sudden. But this is a friend I find impossible to refuse.” Gwen walked deeper into the room and pulled out a chair for herself. Ada, glancing wistfully at her half-done crossword, took a seat behind her desk. Across from her, Gwen conjured a small notebook from vanishment and opened it with a flick.</p><p>“Now, I have drafted out a simple list, going through everything the girls could do during today’s lesson. Most of these can be done without direct supervision, so any one of the staff members should be able to manage -”</p><p>A quiet sigh escaped Ada’s lips when she took a better look at the notebook.</p><p>The list went on for three pages.</p><p>With a final glimpse to her morning paper, Ada settled in and listened. </p><hr/><p>The main hall was silent by the time Mildred slipped past the doors and set up her base in one of the alcoves. With her maglet in hand, she lined up various papers and folders, all filled with graphics and timetables from top to bottom.</p><p>A shrill <em> ping </em>dragged her attention back to the maglet. New message was incoming, flashing a light with Maud’s name on it.</p><p>
  <em> “Ms. Hardbroom is out of the way. Broomshed. Enid is with her.” </em>
</p><p>A hopeful smirk found its way on Mildred’s face. <em>“Did she suspect anything?”</em></p><p>Few moments passed before the next message arrived.</p><p>
  <em> “Maybe. Girls ‘borrowed’ some Powder of Chaos earlier. Enid sprinkled it in the shed. Should buy us enough time.” </em>
</p><p>Just as planned then. <em> “Miss Bat promised to keep Ms. Cackle occupied. Ran into her a moment ago. We’re good to go.” </em></p><p>Not bothering to see if her message was replied to, Mildred sprung on her feet and dashed past the statues and bookshelves, rounding a corner and eventually ending up at the top of a staircase leading to the cellar floors of the castle. There, at the base of it, a group of girls stood balancing an old, round table between them.</p><p>Mildred kept her voice down, just in case, while she gestured to the others to move up. “Coast is clear! But we only have two hours at max!” </p><p>The table made it to the great hall in one piece, despite few blows suffered along the way. Behind it came a levitated basket filled with tablecloths, candles and something Mildred assumed to be scented ornaments. She peeked her head through the doorway to the hall, and gave the room a quick once-over. Long student-tables were being pushed next to the walls, opening up the space in the middle. There were errand rays of the morning sun peeking through the large windows, bouncing around the high ceiling and illuminating almost every nook and cranny of the hall. And where sunlight failed them, the candles would most certainly not. It all seemed to be coming along rather well, and within schedule. </p><p>With her pigtails swinging, Mildred spun around on her heels, and started her walk to the sideroom which would grant her access to the kitchen. </p><p>She had a set meeting with Ms. Tapioca.</p><hr/><p>The bristles were everywhere. Covering the ground. All over her dress. Intertwined with her hair. It’d been a rough morning. And despite the clock only just having passed the 9:00 am mark, Hecate had a growing urge to simply walk back into her quarters and fall gracelessly onto the warm mattress, day’s lessons be damned. </p><p>It had taken far too long for her to calm down the feral herd of broomsticks. She’d never seen anything quite like it; A pack of around ten brooms, all swirling inside the shed, smashing against the walls and nearly knocking down the door before Hecate had even set a foot inside. After a good two hours of enchanting, dodging and cursing, she’d managed to get the situation under control, with every last one of the brooms now resting in their racks. </p><p>And she still had a whole day ahead of her. </p><p>It would have been easier to simply transfer to the castle, but Hecate took her time walking around the grounds, breathing in the fresh air. With a little wave, she cleaned the twigs from her hair and tugged a few loose strands back into place. She’d have to hurry up, if she were to make it to the breakfast. </p><p>Picking up speed, Hecate took a sharp turn to the small back door, barely visible from behind the grown-out bushes. It was a rarely used entrance, usually reserved to the cooking staff and other personnel, but it would cut her walking distance considerably. Through the kitchen, she could easily slip to the main table, preferably far before any of the students arrived.</p><p>She’d barely laid a hand onto the handle when the door was pushed open, startling her to take a step back. A training cook, young enough to be one of the <em> students </em>of the academy, looked as taken back as she did, a vase filled with wild flowers almost slipping from her grip.</p><p>“Ms. Hardbroom! I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you -”</p><p>Hecate gestured vaguely, trying to regain her composure. “No harm done.”</p><p>The girl, still attempting to balance the vase as well as herself, was turning crimson. “Truly, if I had known -”</p><p>“As said, it’s no matter.” She took a new step forward, towards the now open door.</p><p>“Uhh... I’m afraid I must apologize again, Miss.” With a sheepish shrug, the girl moved to block the doorway. “Cannot let you pass today.”</p><p>Hecate frowned. “Why on earth not? I have used this entrance before, <em> numerous times.</em>”</p><p>The girl nodded, but didn’t budge. “I know, but today is unfortunately an exception. You have to go through the main doors.”</p><p>The oddities were starting to pile up. But after her two hours struggle, and her lack of sleep the previous night, Hecate didn’t have any desire to argue her point further. Nor had she any motivation to walk all the way to the other side of the building. With a twist of a hand, she vanished, leaving the young cook standing alone at the doorway. </p><p>She missed the knowing smirk which appeared soon after she was gone.</p><hr/><p>Ada had a near heart attack when her deputy suddenly popped into existence right behind her as she stood by the doors leading to the great hall.</p><p>“Morning, Ada.”</p><p>“Good morning to you too.” Ada turned around, and could already see the tell-tale signs of exhaustion on her love’s face. And pieces of... branches, in her bun? “... An eventful start to the day?”</p><p>“To say the least,” Hecate muttered, running her fingers carefully over her hairdo. “There was a... situation at the broomshed. Already taken care of.”</p><p>“I can see that.” Reaching up, Ada snatched off a quill which had managed to escape Hecate’s attention. “You will tell me about it later?” </p><p>“Certainly.” If nothing else, Ada would most likely find the scenario amusing. “And you? Trying on a new style?” </p><p>Hecate allowed herself a slight grin as Ada rolled her eyes while glancing down on her far-too-casual attire. “I didn’t have time to properly change. Gwen had me cornered for two hours.”</p><p>Not paying much mind to the group of girls running past them, Hecate tilted her head. “Something wrong? She isn’t... Everything is alright with her?”</p><p>Ada, with a gentle smile, patted her arm. “According to her own words, yes. Merely a last minute request for a day off, that’s all.”</p><p>“A day off?” </p><p>Nodding, Ada offered a small wave to yet another group passing by. “Yes. A favor called in by a friend, she said.”</p><p>Hecate merely hummed, the cogs in her head turning all the while. “She didn’t mention a name?”</p><p>“No, she did not.” </p><p>Before Hecate could make her thoughts known, the doors they were standing in front of gave a loud creak. Both of them turned just in time to see the hall, seemingly transformed throughout, opening up.</p><p>There were candles, too many for them to count on the spot, floating near the ceiling. A soft light from the windows complimented their glow, basking the whole room in a shower of sun rays and flickering flames. And there, where most of the light seemed to gather up, placed in the middle of the sizable hall, was an elegant wooden table. Two plates, stacked up with various little dishes, sat untouched on it. And a far too familiar looking flower vase was neatly tucked between them. </p><p>“It was the girls’ idea, from start to finish.”</p><p>Startled, the pair turned around and saw Gwen appearing from the kitchen door, her wicked smirk in plain sight. Behind her, the kitchen staff waved their greetings before retreating back to their pots and cans and shutting the door after the old witch had made it through. Gwen, still wrapped up in her traveling cloak, walked over to the awe-struck couple.</p><p>Hecate was the first one to manage a full sentence. Pushing her other thoughts away for a moment, she raised a brow as the older woman approached. “<em>A day off, </em> indeed.”</p><p>Simply shrugging, Gwen huffed a laughter. “Rest assured, dear, I fully intend to keep my word. I just might have to take some company with me.”</p><p>“... Company?”</p><p>“Well, Dimity for starters. Can’t handle a schoolful of students all on my own, you know.”</p><p>Ada had finally blinked herself back to the present, letting her eyes roam over the entirety of the hall. “This is all... just for us two?”</p><p>“Well of course! Who else could it possibly be for?” Gwen took in the decor as well, smiling tenderly. “You should have heard them plotting. The girls were quite distraught to find that their headmistress and her deputy rarely have a chance to spend time outside of the school’s borders.” She glanced at Hecate, the way her fingers had curled at the words. “<em>A grave injustice, </em> I was told. They’d hoped that this,” she nodded towards the calm setting, “might serve as a substitute, for the time being.”</p><p>Before either of the women could utter a word, she went on. “You both deserve to have a day for yourselves. For once, do not think or talk about the school. Or the girls, for that matter. Dimity and I have made the arrangements, and we’ll make sure every girl is back within these walls when the sun sets.” </p><p>With that, she twirled around and vanished.</p><p>Hecate, after noticing the way Ada kept glancing around, reached a hand out. “You're alright?”</p><p>“Quite honestly, I am still rather taken back.” A bright smile, a sight of comfort as always, eased Hecate’s nerves. “To think that the girls would go through so much trouble for <em> us.</em>”</p><p>Hecate tightened her grip, linking their fingers together. “They’ve had an outstanding example showing them how to.” Her tone grew lighter, a hint of teasing slipping into her words. “So, you do not mind the fact that our students played us like a game of witching checkers?”</p><p>Ada chuckled softly. Rising up to her tiptoes, she leaned in to place a  lingering kiss on her love’s lips.</p><p>“One can only wonder where they picked up <em> that </em>habit.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>